narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shirubi Omaki
Shirubi Takamoto (nee Omaki) is a kunoichi of Kumogakure's Omaki clan. Shirubi had always felt betrayed by her brother, causing her to be cold blooded and secluded. On the upper hand, she became the top kunoichi of her class. When she let go of her grudge, she became more open. Later, she became a bodyguard of the Fourth Raikage. Shirubi was a main instrument in winning the Fourth Shinobi World War and survived the final clash, with the loss of her left arm and right leg being the only injuries. After the war, she still assumes her rank of jonin and title of kunoichi, remaining a shinobi until the very end. Background Shiruvu was the second child of Sutomi and Kurisu Omaki. As a child, she witnessed her brother Uchumaru Omaki defect from Kumogakure. After the event, Shirubi was filled with hate against her brother for causing the rest of her family so much pain to the extent that she built emotional walls around herself, never making friends and spending almost all her free time training. She became anti social and sometimes came off as rude. Shirubi enrolled in the Academy to become a kunoichi to hopefully grow strong enough to surpass and kill her brother. She trained alot in her free time and rose to be the top graduate in the Academy. People were afraid of Shirubi in the Academy. She was a powerful girl, as well as the younger sister of the missing-nin Uchumaru. Shirubi usually steered clear of everyone to do her training. There were some who werent afraid of her, such as Hikabo Takamoto and Tairo Akiyama, but the majority of the kids feared the kunoichi. Personality Even though she has many different sides of personality, she is first introduced to others as strict and serious as a jonin, which later helped her when she became a chunin and then later a jonin. She loves the atmosphere of battle, but she remains a calm and collected tactician, barely showing any emotion as she formulates her plan of attack. She is also able to adjust her plan on the fly if something goes wrong and keep doing it until it goes right. As a child, Shirubi was carefree and pleasant, which is hard to believe since the next few years of her life was dominated by her overwhelming hate. Her hatred for her brother and his defection overwhelmed her until Naruto Uzumaki helped her see the truth, and even he didn't understand how someone could carry so much hate. At first, Shirubi is very brash and unaware of others' feelings, causing her to say rude remarks. She was very solitary and cold blooded, often described as having a cold death stare to accompany her deep frown. Some say it was like staring death in the face. After she got over most of her hate, Shirubi is less solitary and came to care about her teammates. She also becomes aware of others' feeling, so she usually keeps the rude remarks to herself. She is now described wearing a confident but friendly smile. Hate or no hate, Shirubi is sarcastic. She frequently makes overly sarcastic comments and statements. This leads to conflicts with her wolf summon and sometimes other teammates. She also has a dry and sometimes dark sense of humor. Shirubi is also very prideful in her village and nation, saying Cloud shinobi aren't as soft as people may think they are and people from the Land of Lightning were supposed to be like lightning. She is proud of her village's military force and honored that she is the only woman on the Raikage's council. After her promotion to jonin, Shirubi is as trustworthy and responsible as she is strong and tough. Some others say she's just as tough as she is beautiful. She takes her jonin responsibilities seriously. She tries to be a positive role model to the young genin of the Cloud Village. Shirubu is very loyal to Kumogakure and the Land of Lightning. On more than one occasion she stated she'd die before betraying Kumogakure and the Land of Lightning. Because of this, she looks doen upon missing nin, especially Sasuke (who is her most hated person). She becomes a part time diplomatic liason. Shirubi retains a typical Omaki attitude toward Inuzukas, but after the feud ended, she still views Kiba the same way despite her sister being married to him. Shirubi is the first Omaki to not particularly favor a Nara, which is carried on to her daughter Sukaire (sort of). Shirubi is a pretty stoic type kunoichi who is never afraid to speak her mind. She has a very tough demeanor, however, a few times she has been affected by other characters' words, indicating she really had gotten over most of her hatred. She is also very determined and fearless. While not as intelligent as Shikamaru, Shirubi is a tactician, always planning her next move carefully, never charging in without a plan. Appearance Shirubi is built like a long distance runner: tall, lithe, and muscular, with tanned skin and silver eyes with. She has wolf ears and has a single hoop earring on her right ear. She has untamed silver hair held in a high ponytail with periwinkle lightning shaped bangs brushed to the right side. During Part 1, she wore her forehead protector as a belt. During Part 2, she wore it around her forehead. During Part 1, Shirubi wears a sleeveless cornflower shirt with silver pants and black boots. She also wears a white scarf that can be mistaken for a collar. She wears blue and white elbow warmers. She keeps her kun strapped to her back. It is later replaced with her naginata. She also has a ninja pounch connected to her belt and a kunai holster around her right leg. During the Sasuke Recovery Mission through the Sunagakure Support Mission Shirubi wears her white Kumogakure flak jacket over her ninja outfit and carries an extra ninja pouch. She straps her naginata to her back. She made her hair appear shorter without cutting it by altering her ponytail. During Part 2, Shirubi has matured into a fantastic jonin kunoichi. She now dons the standard Kumogakure shinobi uniform: the grayish blue shirt, pants, and the white flak jacket, along with periwinkle bracers. She keeps her naginata strapped to her back. During the final clash, Shirubi lost her left forearm and right foot. Sometime after the war, Tsunade crafted a maneuverable prosthetic arm from Hashirama Senju's cells in a very dark navy blue glove all the way to the bicep. She also has a prosthetic metal leg, which causes her to occasionally walk with a limp due to the metal leg being shorter than her left leg. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Shirubi wears a simple navy blue chest guard with one pocket on the right side over a plain navy blue shirt with clipped on shoulder pads. She keeps the same bracers. She has a light blue armband on her upper right arm donning the Omaki clan crest. She stills dons her forehead protector. Several years later, Shirubi's figure has become more womanly. She is still a ninja, however, so she still wears her forehead protector around her forehead. She wears a long sleeved blue shirt with lightweight dark blue armor underneath that covers her whole body, even her neck. She wears tall black boots. Abilities Shirubi spent alot of time training and perfecting her jutsu during her days under the Lone Wolves' Seal. She was the top graduate of Kumogakure Academy. She constantly wanted to become stronger, and under Kotaro Kagawa and Hikari Omaki's tutelage, she did just that. She can tap into her werewolf chakra which makes her even stronger. Also she was able to participate in the very final clash of Naruto and Sasuke. She could battle Shin clones as well as overwhelm Momoshiki Otsutsuki. Physical Prowess Shirubi is a strong shinobi. She was the strongest female in Kumogakure and one of the strongest in all of Kumogakure. She is strong, fast, and durable. She can make some of the stronger men see stars in a single punch (they admit this when they don't think she's looking). Chakra Prowess Shirubi has a standard amount of chakra, but in her Wolf Sage Mode she can have as much as jinchuriki. The quality was described by Karin as "strong and steady". She taught herself awesome chakra control and how to preserve it during battle. She was able to share her werewolf chakra with some of the Shinobi Alliance. Ultimately she is able to preform hand signs with only one hand. She learned the Chakra Tranfser Technique. Ninjutsu Shirubi is very capable in ninjutsu since she spent alot of time perfecting it during her days at the Academy and after she was assigned to Team Kotaro and after she trained with Hikari. She is described to be at almost Raikage levels. Nature Transformation Shirubi's natrual element affinity is lightning. Shirubi taught herself a few simple Lightning Release techniques. Later she learns how to use the other elements. Despite this, she favors Lightning Release techniques. Shirubj trained herself to use Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind techniques. Shirubi had also put some abilities of each chakra nature into her naginata. She can shoot lightning or fire, control the temperature to some extent, crack the earth and cause earthquakes, and preform simple wind techniques one could use with the Iron Fan. Chidori Hikari taught Shirubi how to use Chidori during the timeskip, and she is surprisingly good at it to the point of surprising everyone when she used it at the Kage Summit against the Taka. Summoning Technique Hikari also taught Shirubi the Summoning Technique. She summoned a wolf pup on her first try and later earned a wolf summon as her a official summon. She can later summon Kasai, the chief wolf and her father's summon, if she wants. She taught the summoning technique to Torakku Shiraki, Sukaire Takamoto and, Boruto Uzumaki. Cooperation Ninjutsu Shirubi is rather good with cooperation ninjutsu. Alongside Naruto and Sasuke, Shirubi can preform Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero. She can launch team attacks with Kumo 14 and clan attacks with her family. She also has a skill with combining her wolf chakra avatar with Naruto's Tailed Beast and Sasuke Susanoo, which is so good by time she reaches adulthood that it can defeat Momoshiki's stone golem. Taijutsu Shirubi is a taijutsu fighter and creator, being the one who created Wolves' Bane and Rock Shower Kick. She uses taijutsu when she wants to preserve her chakra and she taught herself basic taijutsu moves when she was younger. Bukijutsu Shirubi is skilled with handheld weapons, namely the kun and the naginata. However, she is rather awkward with throwing weapons and more comfortable with weapons that she can use to go head to head with an opponent. She can use kunai to spar. Up until the preliminaries of the Chunin Exams, Shirubi's weapon was a wooden quaterstaff made of tough, unbreakable wood that withstood the sharp blades called a kun. She was fairly formidable with a dull weapon. During the one month waiting period for preparation before the finals, Hikari Omaki taught Shirubi to use a naginata, a more advanced weapon with a blade. She became the first shinobi to use a naginata, as the weapon was more commonly used by samurai. Dojutsu Sharingan When she first received Sasuke Uchiha's right Sharingan, Shirubi was unable to use it to its full extent. Over the years Shirubi trained to use her Sharingan without anyone guiding her. By time she reaches adulthood, she can use it to preform all the abilities Sasuke could do, something which even Sasuke himself praises her on achieving without guidance. Intelligence Shirubi is highly intelligent. While not an official tactician, Shirubi is still a planner and never charges in without a plan. Her exact IQ is unknown, but it is mentioned to be fairly high. She trained her mind to be able to think efficiently on short notice. During the timeskip, she trains to be faster, smarter, and less predictable than she was before. She was able to summon her wolf while moving. Clan Abilities Shirubi has enhanced abilities, like a wolf's. Shirubi's nose is also enhanced; she can track things and people like a canine. She can grow her nails into claws and has keen eyesight. Her strength, speed, and stamina are greatly enhanced in this state. Wold Chakra Mode Wolf Chakra Mode, simply known as Wolf Mode, is a state where Shirubi's abilities are further enhanced. Similar to the Sharingan, the use of Wolf Mode is unlocked by strong feelings. In this case, Shirubi's hatred for her brother's defection awakened her Wolf Mode, then her desire to protect her newfound friends awakened it even further. Level One Upon activating Level One of Wolf Mode, Shirubi has whisker marks on her cheeks that stand out. She is slightly more rough looking and a layer of dark blue lightning chakra with a wolf head surrounds her. In Level One, Shirubi's strength, speed, and stamina is increased more. Her chakra control is greater in this state. She is also an even more hard fighter. Level Two Shirubi's appearance changes with this activation. She grows silver fur, making her more wolflike. Her whiskers are bolder, and her fangs grow sharper and more uneven. Her abilities are enhanced even more at this point. Lightning now zips around her, and she is capable of creating a wolf shaped chakra avatar fierce enough to go head to head with Naruto's Kurama and Sasuke's Susanoo. Her chakra levels are equal to a jinchuriki in this form. Shirubi had been perfecting this stage of her Wolf Mode to battle Yugito Nii, the Two Tails' Jinchuriki, before the latter's untimely death. Part 1 Chunin Exams Shirubi is first seen in the room with the candidates briefly. In the test room, she is seated next to Kiba Inuzuka. She is able to answer a few questions, but quickly realizes the questions are too tough. She hears Akamaru give Kiba the answers and listens in, as she can under canines. She shouts at the test proctor Ibiki Morino when the "tenth question" rolled around. Shirubi and her team pass the first stage of the exams. Team Kotaro had first attempted to take Team 10's scroll, but they blew it. They come across the Leaf teams battling the Sound team, but they dont interfere. They come out once the battle is done, and Shirubi leaves to take a quick scan if the surroundings and is attacked by Sasuke Uchiha, which calls their teams over for a short battle. During this battle Naruto helped Shirubi get over her hatred. She later defeats a team of Grass shinobi and takes their scroll for her team while defending the other Cloud genin. Shirubi fought against Kiba in the preliminaries. They exchange insults before battling seriously. The battle ends with Shirubi knocking Kiba out with a Lightning Release technique. Before the finals, Shirubi trained with her aunt Hikari Omaki and learned the Summoning Technique. She summons her wolf on a regular basis but can summon Kasai, chief wolf of Hauringu Den and her father's summon, if she wants to. She also learned how to use a naginata sword and starts using it instead of her kun. In the finals Shirubi fought against Aotsuchi, i shinobi of Iwagakure and a grandnephew of the Third Tsuchikage. Shirubi won against Aotsuchi by knocking him out with Lightning Release. She was set to fight against Sasuke Uchiha but the exams were interrupted before the exams could continue. Konoha Crush Shirubi was able to resist the genjutsu placed on the stadium. Kotaro told her to accompany Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, and Pakkun on the mission to stop Konoha Crush. On the way, they are attacked by Aira, cousin of the Sand Siblings. Shirubi stayed back to fight her and emerged victorious. She went to catch up with the Leaf shinobi. Sasuke Recovery Mission Expand Kumo 12 Mission Previous Generation Sunagakure Support Mission Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friend's Paths Part 2 Kazekage Rescue Mission Genichi's Assult Genichi Pursuit Mission Pain's Assult Five Kage Summit Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Birth of the Ten Tails' Jinchuriki Kaguya Otsutauki Strikes Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie Dew on the Leaves Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Epilogue Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Boruto: Naruto the Movie Trivia *According to the databooks: **Shirubi's hobbies are training and taking long walks **Shirubi wishes to fight Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Uchumaru Omaki, and Yugito Nii. **Shirubi's favorite food is cooked meat and fish and later anmitsu, while her least favorite food is vegetables **Shirubi's favorite word is fearless (Daiton futekina) *Shirubi is ambidextrous. She typically punches and wields her weapon in her right hand while using Chidori with her right and left. *Shirubi passionately hates Sasuke, but they have a whopping total of seven things in common. *Shirubi is clasified as a tsundere Quotes (To Team 3) My name is Shirubi Omaki. I love training and taking hour long walks. My dream is to become strong enough to surpass my brother. (To Kenshin Takano) Don't get overconfident Kenshin. As far as I've seen, you haven't trained at all (To a genin) How about we play and you die? (To the Sasuke Recovery Mission) I'm not the cold blooded lone wolf I once was. I know what Sasuke means to you. I'm no fan of him, but I' your friends. I'm coming too (To Kiba Inuzuka) I'm not doing this for you, you know. I'm doing this for my sister. But I've promised not to reveal specific reasons. (To Darui) You're always trying to mke yourself seem normal, Darui (To Sasuke Uchiha) Sasuke, do you ever think about Naruto or Sakura? Even a little? Or are you completely lost in the darkness? You'll find it difficult to search for things in the darkness (To Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha) Today Guy taught me an important lesson, much more important than how to throw a shuriken or how to control chakra. He taught me the true meaning of being a shinobi. And all these years I thought I knew. Naruto, thanks for fighting me that day. If you didn't, I wouldn't be here. And now I ready to give my life for the sake of everyone here.